Nightmares
by eeveegirly
Summary: Each character has to face the nightmare version of themselves, however if they become even the slightest bit corrupted they will become the nightmare themselves. Will they be able to survive it?


**This will be what I am doing for the month of October with a special Halloween fic posted on Halloween hopefully. Please enjoy this till then!**

 **Disclaimer: I do not own My Little Pony... which saddens me**

Chapter 1: The Nightmare Forces

Nightmare Night was fast approaching in Ponyville, so naturally the mane six were trying to figure out what they would all be wearing. Once they had decided Rarity promised to try and make whatever their heart's desired. Naturally Rainbow Dash had already decided she was going to wear her Daring Do costume again, the one she had made for the convention she went to not to long ago, and was hoping to get AK to come with them as well. Fluttershy was not participating in Nightmare Night again, however she was there to help her friends with it. Twilight was looking up unicorn wizards, though Spike told her that was a lame idea. Rarity had already started thinking of some victorian style dress to wear. Applejack wanted to be a scarecrow, however she wasn't quite sure if that was what she really wanted to be. Pinkie Pie had started listing different food and was now drooling over the thought of a cotton candy cupcake that she had decided she would make for everyone in Ponyville. However their happy night quickly came to the end once Spike burped out a letter from the princess.

"Huh, this is weird. I wasn't expecting a letter or anything from the princesses," Twilight commented a little confused. She quickly opened up the letter. The others continued their discussion, Pinkie Pie finally had been snapped out of her daze by the arrival of the letter. The discussion continued until they saw a very nervous looking Twilight.

"What's wrong my dear?" Rarity asked confused. Twilight was almost shaking as she set the letter down. This had to be serious to shake up Twilight.

"I dunno, the letter sounded frantic. She demanded the presence of me and you all, but she called you the court of Harmony which isn't normal. I can't figure out what is actually wrong because it is hard to read and the words are kinda scrambled. However, I think something happened to Luna. All I really know is we are needed right away," Twilight explained. They all nodded and followed Twilight to the train station. Luckily there just happened to be an express train going to Canterlot now.

"Wait! Wait for us!" Rarity called. The train almost left without them, but luckily they heard Rarity's call.

"Sure thing ladies," the pony said and let them get on. However they didn't even have enough time to sit down before the train took off, which made fluttershy fall. Pinkie Pie saw and fell as well to make her feel better.

"What in tarnation could have happened to the princess?" Applejack asked the worried Twilight. Applejack had decided to sit across from Twilight in hopes of calming her nerves.

"I dunno Applejack, I just don't know," Twilight said cryptically.

"Well we know she isn't nightmare moon because it's daytime!" Pinkie pie pipped up, seeing what Applejack was trying to do.

"Yeah and nothing can be worse than that. Plus we took that on so we can handle this!" Rainbow said grinning. Their efforts proved to help as Twilight gave them a weak smile.

"I hope so… many I hope so," Twilight said staring out the window. Applejack shrugged to the others and they spent the rest of the ride in silence, hoping their friend would be okay in the end.

Once arriving in Canterlot they all took off toward the castle. Since Twilight was a princess and everyone figured she was there for a specific reason, probably a royal duty, they all let them off first. Luckily too, the others weren't sure if Twilight would have let anyone through anyway. What was normally a ten minute walk turned into a two minute sprint, with Twilight not letting any of them rest.

"Princess Celestia!" Twilight called, banging the doors open with her magic. However where Celestia was normally found, sitting upon her throne in the entryway, was vacant. "Celestia…" Twilight said walking in and looking around. Her friends followed, all just as puzzled as Twilight. Who calls people and then not be there?

"Princess Twilight!" A royal guard called, running into the throne room. He was panting, as if he had run from one end of the castle to the other. "Princess Twilight, my apologies I wasn't here on time, we didn't expect you so soon," the guard apologized, bowing to her.

"There is no time for bowing or pleasantries, where is Celestia? She wrote frantically," Twilight asked the guard. The guard nodded and stood up.

"I'm afraid it would be easier to show you than tell you. Follow me, Princess Celestia is in Princess Luna's chambers," the royal guard said. The six exchanges glance, unsure of what to do, but they decided to follow the guard. The fact that Celestia didn't meet them at the door made them all that much more nervous.

They arrived at Luna's chambers, which cruelly was actually at the other end of the castle.

"Well that explains the panting," Applejack said to Fluttershy, who nodded in agreement. They all stepped inside to find a worried Celestia looking over a distraught Luna who kept tossing and turning. To all of their surprise there was even two batponies there as well.

"What are batponies doing here at this hour?" Rarity commented to no one in particular. However her comment did make Celestia look up from her sister long enough to see the six of them had come.

"Oh, good, you all are here," Celestia said, she sounded and looked tired. However not as tired as as the batponies looked.

"What's wrong?" Twilight asked worriedly. Celestia sighed and looked at her sister again before continuing.

"Well, there are these things called nightmare forces and some got in her or something… I dunno, it's all very confusing. The bat guards can tell you more, they actually understand what is going on," Celestia said with a tired sigh. Without another word she looked down at her sister again. Everyone turned their attention to the batpony.

The batpony sighed and explained, "with the darkness being what the princess deals with things such as the nightmare forces can creep in. Too many at once causes you to change, which is how Nightmare Moon happened. She's fighting them off, but we have detected at least seven nightmare forces in her. Princess Celestia cannot help, but we believe you all can help."

"Us? How?" Applejack asked confused. If even Celestia couldn't do it how could the six of them?

"Well you are the representation of the Elements of Harmony, their embodiment. The Elements of Harmony used by you six were able to bring back our glorious princess of the night. It is our thought, or should I say hope, that you all can go in and take out the other six Night Mares in her," the batpony explained to them. While this all sounded crazy, they figured it was worth a try. If they could stop Luna from becoming Nightmare Moon then anything was worth the risk.

"So what do we do?" Twilight said, firmly resolved to help.

"Well you will have to go into her dreams, kinda," the batpony said. "This is where things become weird and dangerous,." he warned.

"Weird and dangerous? Sounds like my kinda party!" Pinkie said happily. They all gave her a weird look before listening to what the batpony had to say.

"When we transport you into her dreams you will be faced with a nightmare version of yourself. You will have to defeat them in order to set Luna free of that force. However, be warned, they will try to corrupt you. Fall even a little into the madness they try to persuade you with then you will be gone forever and they shall replace you. Do you still wish to continue?" the batpony asked the six. While the thought of being gone forever wasn't a happy one, the pros outweighed the cons.

"Yes, we are ready for this. We promise we won't fail you!" Twilight said smiling. The others nodded in agreement, mentally preparing themselves.

"Thank you so much my little ponies," Celestia said, though she sounded tired. Bags were under the royal alicorn's eyes and she looked like she was going to fall asleep standing up.

"When we're together nothing can stop us!" Rainbow Dash said smirking. However, Celestia and the batpony looked a little concerned. "What?" Dash said confused.

"Only one of you can go at a time," the night guard explained to them. They all then got more nervous. Without their friends it would prove to be ten times harder.

"Don't worry girls, we are all strong enough to do this!" Applejack tried to make them feel better. It was hard when she was worried herself.

"Well I know I won't be corrupted," rarity said with a smile.

"Yeah guys! We got this!" Pinkie said happily. She was bouncing around excited about the new challenge.

"Well I'll go first and then tell you guys how it is. Everyone good with that?" Rarity asked. Since no one else really wanted to go first everyone nodded. Rarity walked up to Luna. "So how is this done exactly?"

"Easy, we just need to send you in and a nightmare force will come to you. You just have to defeat it, however you do that. It's different for everyone. Normally there is something it has that you just break. Try to find that and break it, okay?" The batpony asked.

"Find the trinket and break it, got it," Rarity said nodding. The batpony then looked to Celestia. Celestia's horn glowed and enveloped Rarity. Next thing they knew Rarity was gone.

"And now we wait," Celestia said. All they could do was stare at Luna and hope for the best.

 _ **I hope you all enjoyed this! These are going to be kinda short, so I hope you all won't mind! So who is Rarity going to see when she goes in? Find out in Chapter 2!**_


End file.
